


Pool House

by champagne_enema



Series: Songfics [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/M, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Songfic, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/champagne_enema/pseuds/champagne_enema
Summary: Keith is so dumb. Why is he still here? Why, even after everything, is hestillwaiting on Lance?





	Pool House

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello im back w angst bc i heard [this](https://open.spotify.com/album/6oP7hgk1rwb38DVjsEtKDP) song and physically couldn't resist writing this.

 

> _waiting around_
> 
> _for something to change my mood_

 

**☼**

 

It’s dark outside, the autumn chill invading Keith’s pores. His window is open, the dark mauve curtains swaying in the cool breeze, and his ceiling fan is left on and spinning lazily. His comforter lies bunched around his feet, unused and crumpled.

Keith runs warm, always has. The cold feels nice against his feverish skin, a soothing respite.

His phone vibrates beside him, and he gives it a lazy glance. The screen illuminates his face, the rest of the room shrouded in the darkness. Keith _should_ be sleeping. He has a test tomorrow morning that he hasn’t studied for because he’s a lazy, dissociative bastard who prefers wallowing in his numbness than doing anything productive.

He holds his phone in dumb fingers, unlocking it and glancing at the text.

 

**tonight was a mistake**

 

Keith frowns at Lance’s contact name, tapping his fingers restlessly against his case. Another text appears.

 

**can u pick me up??**

 

Keith plops his phone down and rolls over, staring at the ceiling. He _knew_ Lance was going to do this. The dumbass had thought tonight would be different, had thought Allura would change her mind after a few drinks in her or some shit. Keith doesn’t know. All he knows is that Lance is so unbelievably far gone for her, craves her in a way she never will, and somehow deluded himself into thinking the rejection wouldn’t come if he went to her stupid party.

Keith _told_ him not to go, but when has Lance ever listened to him? Not when they were kids, and definitely not _now_. Not when Lance is so emotionally compromised.

Keith’s gut clenches, and he fumbles out a reply to Lance’s text.

 

**sure**

 

**☼**

 

 

> _kids on the lawn_
> 
> _stuck in pairs of two_
> 
> _your lunch is on its way back up_
> 
> _but you’re still in the pool_

 

Music thrums as a steady pulse, the base blown out and throbbing like Keith’s skull. Keith’s slams the door of Shiro’s pickup and steps out, nose scrunching at what awaits him.

He hates drunk teenagers. He shoots Lance a quick text to let him know he’s here, but most likely Lance won't respond. Or even look at it. He’s very forgetful.

Keith tries not to find that as endearing as it is.

Keith steps on a red solo cup, carelessly tossed on Allura’s trimmed lawn, and scowls. He hates parties.

He makes his way inside, bypassing a stumbling drunk girl on his way in. He runs into some people he shares classes with, who invite him to have a drink with them. He feels uncomfortable, stiff in his own skin and overwhelmed. The music is much louder inside, doing nothing to help his pounding headache.

He spies Hunk, and frantically makes his way over.

“Hey, man!” Hunk cries, throwing his arm around Keith in a hug. Keith squeezes back awkwardly, and meets Pidge’s eye. She leans in to yell.

“Thought you weren’t coming?!”

Keith shrugs. “Lance texted me! Any idea where he is?!”

Hunk interjects. “Last I saw, he and Allura were headed to the pool house out back to talk.”

The words hit like a stone in his gut. That means one of two things. Either Allura is rejecting him again, which will result in a sobbing drunk Lance that Keith has to deal with, or they’re― _together_. Both equally dreaded outcomes.

He shoots Hunk a grateful smile, trying not to show his distaste, and thanks him.

Despite the fact that Halloween is two days away, there are kids splashing around in the pool, loud and drunk. Keith pulls his leather jacket closer around him, less for heat than for comfort.

The pavement is wet, slippery, but his boots are solid despite the tremble in his legs. He doesn’t want to do this, doesn’t want to be here, and _definitely_ doesn’t want to step a foot in that pool house.

The door is cracked open when he creeps up to it. He gulps and pushes the door open wider, so slowly, his breathing heavy in his ears.

He leans in, peeks inside, and freezes.

There’s a muffled groan, and the slick sounds of mouths interlocked. Lance’s eyes are shut in bliss, his hands wrapped around Allura’s silver locks. They’re kissing so― so _passionately_ , and Keith can’t breathe.

He stumbles back, sure to be quiet, and he’s fighting the burn in his gut, the bur in his eyes, gasping and stumbling away. Suddenly everything is too much― the people and the music and the _noise_ . 

 

> _i'll risk it all to find a place where I can hear my thoughts_
> 
> _the song is playing too loud_
> 
> _but I'm standing there_
> 
> _they're still making out_

 

He shoves his way past people, frantic as he pushes his way through the house and back outside. He almost collapses on the porch steps, shaking. He rubs his eyes, frantic to erase the sight of _Lance and Allura, LanceandAllura, lanceandalluralanceand―_

He gasps at the sting of tears and fights them with all of his might. He stares up at the sky, glittering with stars and a crescent moon, illuminated by the backlight of the house at his back and the pale yellow streetlights.

_This was a bad idea_ , he thinks. Falling for Lance was a bad idea. Keith has never wanted to be a stereotype. And yet, for the past year he’s been hopelessly in love with his straight best friend. Loverboy Lance, self-proclaimed ladies man and uncontrollable flirt.

Keith is filled with such _anger_ , not at Lance ( _never_ at Lance) but at himself. What he’s feeling right now, the pain and anguish of a broken heart, is all his fault. Lance has been nothing but transparent about his feelings for Allura, and Keith _knew better_.

All this time, he’d been relying on Allura to reject Lance as always, but he more than any should've known how hard it is to resist Lance.

Lance, and his blue eyes and smooth skin. With his dimpled grin and addictive laughter.

Keith inhales at the feeling of a tear sliding down his face, furious as he wipes it away.

 

> _i'm still choked up_
> 
> _i guess it's just my luck_
> 
> _and I'm stuck on the porch_
> 
> _what am I waiting for?_

 

Keith is so dumb. Why is he still here? Why, after everything, is he _still_ waiting on Lance? Why did Allura change her mind? Why can’t Keith _get it together_?

He feels like kicking the ground and screaming.

And yet. He doesn’t move, and he waits for Lance to come outside, because he’s always been a fool for Lance.

 

> _wait inside_
> 
> _i'll be fine_
> 
> _wait inside_
> 
> _change your mind_
> 
> _oh honey, change your mind_

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> im doing songfic requests so if u wanna see me write something, go ahead and comment or leave me an ask on [tumblr](https://smelly-milk.tumblr.com/) of a song and a pairing and i'll write a lil something!!


End file.
